Super Bloody Sweet 16
Super Bloody Sweet 16 is a case featured in Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst, appearing as the 4th case of the game. It is the fourth case set in Azure Peaks. Plot The Red Cape, the serial killer wanted by the city of Azure Peaks since Azure Peaks University massacre, was reported on the loose in Blood-Soaked Veil's finale. During the events of the Mackall family's My Super Sweet 16 birthday bash, cheerleader Chloe Mackall's younger sister, Kelly Mackall, is extinguishing the candles of her birthday cake and being to celebrate her Super Sweet 16. Kelly went to her bedroom to fix her makeup after her face spoiled by champagne. As the celebration ensued, the party has cut off after hear Kelly's scream bloody murder. Mandy and the player went to the bedroom to find Kelly's dead body with her tongue cut off and her bedroom were covered with her blood. The violence caused the guests to flee the crime scene, much to the team's disapproval. The five people were labelled as suspects: Ernest Yeager (college dean), Chloe Mackall (cheerleader), Christian Mackall (victim's father), Scarlett Bernadette (student), and Shitaye Dibaba (Mackall's servant). While searching for evidences, Mandy searching in Kelly's bathroom and found the cleaver hiding in the laundry basket. When she get up, Mandy screams when the Red Cape attempt to cut her tongue out to prevent her from getting everyone attention. But the player hits it with broom before the Red Cape escape. Jason rushed to where the scream's source coming from and Mandy said that she was so scared that her life is in dangerous. Mid-investigation, an Ethiopian maid of Mackall named Shitaye Dibaba fell through the victim's house roof when she attempt to escape from custody. Later on, Chloe hit Roger Allan from the Azure Peaks Police Department in the head with a frying pan when he secured Kelly's bedroom. The team found enough evidence to arrest Shitaye for the murder. After denying involvement, Shitaye admitted to the crime. Shitaye said that the child sacrifice is the ritualistic killing of children in order to please or appease a god or supernatural beings in order to achieve a desired result. Red Cape had ordered her to committing the crime against children who yells during her day as the maid. At the day of Kelly's death, Shitaye had fought with Christian Mackall over Kelly's birthday cake and want her money back, but the latter refused to give her his credit card and told her to clean up the mass, making Shitaye angry. Intolerant to her stubbornness, Shitaye lured Kelly into her room during her birthday and Kelly screams when Shitaye stabbed her tongue and all over her body with cleaver, killing her. Judge Westley sentenced her to 15 years in jail with deport her to the homeland. During The Horror Continues.... (4/6), Jason and the player investigated the gambling room Shitaye played at and found a magnifying glass inside her jacket. Per Gaubert, the magnifying glass belonged to Dave Snell. When the team interrogated him in prison, Snell revealed that Shitaye was the one who had threatened him to cut people's tongues previously. The team then investigated Kelly's bedroom and found Shitaye wallet with a note in which the Red Cape told her to pester Snell into attempting modus operandi in exchange for money. Dean Yeager reckoned that a very prestigious young people was commanding the operation. After Bryon and the player arranged for Kelly Mackall's funeral attended by her family and friends, Mandy announced that she won the new car with the ticket they retrieved during the investigation. Shortly after, the APPD and the Mackall family had managed to overcome the tragedy and Chloe decided to resumes as a cheerleader and sorority leader. Bryon then said that the city crier had reported a fire breaking out in Indigo Buildings. Summary Victim *'Kelly Mackall' Murder Weapon *'Cleaver' Killer *'Shitaye Dibaba' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays Craps. *The suspect chewed tobacco. *The suspect eats cupcake. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats cupcake. *The suspect weights under 150 Ibs. *The suspect wears African-motif. Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays Craps. *The suspect chewed tobacco. *The suspect eats cupcake. Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays Craps. *The suspect chewed tobacco. *The suspect weights under 150 Ibs. *The suspect wears African-motif. Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays Craps. *The suspect chewed tobacco. *The suspect eats cupcake. *The suspect weights under 150 Ibs. *The suspect wears African-motif. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer plays Craps. *The killer chewed tobacco. *The killer eats cupcake. *The killer weights under 150 Ibs. *The killer wears African-motif. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added The Horror Continues.... (4/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Next Chapter cases Category:Cases in Azure Peaks Category:Copyrighted Images